Cromáticamente Desafiado
by MrRayney
Summary: Sus colores eran tan diferentes uno del otro, básicamente era algo antinatural que estuvieran juntos ¿Verde y violeta? Cuando se ha visto una combinación tan extraña como esa. Pero a ellos nunca les importo lo que decían las personas, porque cuando veían sus manos entrelazadas, ellos sin temor a equivocarse dirían que sus colores combinaban perfectamente uno con el otro.


Sinceramente no tenía planeado subir esta historia…aunque más que historia es una especie de collage.

Debo aclarar que no es muy buena la verdad, está básicamente fue uno de los primeros intentos de fics que escribí cuando me vine al fandom de Teen Titans, por lo que aquí no tenía suficiente practica y algunas escenas me salieron algo Ooc…me disculpo con antelación por ello.

No me hago responsable por si alguno de ustedes quiere golpearse la cabeza, lanzarse por la ventana o sacarse los ojos debido a este bodrio de intento de fic que intentaran olvidar.

_**Los Jovenes Titanes no me pertenecen…y se me rompe el corazón cada vez que digo eso…¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no soy rico?!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cromáticamente Desafiado<strong>_

_**1. Primera Impresión**_

Desde la primera vez que la vio ella era hermosa, era como esas princesas que escuchaba en los cuentos de hadas que su madre y Rita le leían a la hora de dormir, solo que ella era más bella dejando a todas las demás otras princesas como las hermanastras feas y malvadas.

_**2. Pregunta**_

Chico Bestia no era un tipo celoso, pero a veces se preguntaba que tenía Aqualad para poder llamar la atención de Raven que el tanto trabajo intentaba conseguir.

_**3. Aprender**_

Después de conocerla un tiempo Chico Bestia pensaba que Raven era una chica sin sentimientos ya que no reía, no lloraba o no mostraba emociones al grado de pensar que su compañera de equipo era una especie de robot.

Eso hasta que fue teletransportado junto a Cyborg a la mente de Raven y aprendió que la hechicera si tenía sentimientos, pero era muy peligroso dejarlas a flote…pero lo importante es que aprendió que Raven lo consideraba divertido aunque ella lo siguiera negándolo.

_**4. Posibilidad**_

Raven jamás lo admitiría frente a él o cualquier persona, pero posiblemente… solo posiblemente una de las razones por las que nunca le cayó bien Terra… era debido a la facilidad con la que ella podía llamar la atención de Chico Bestia y este la ignorara a ella…pero como dijo eso es solo una posibilidad.

_**5. Reacción**_

A pesar de la creencia popular de que Raven jamás había besado a alguien…

Esto era una completa mentira.

A la tierna edad de ocho años le dio su primer beso a un chico al cual ya había olvidado su nombre y para sorpresa de los monjes de Azarath nada había explotado, aunque si la habían regañado y castigada por ello.

Pero la reacción fue completamente diferente a cuando beso por primera vez a Chico Bestia, el cual podría decir que fue un beso explosivo…y estoy es en serio, ya que Raven termino destruyendo todas las ventanas de la Torre y por un momento el techo parecía venirse abajo.

_**6. Extraño**_

La primera vez que Raven vio a Chico Bestia con uno de los anillos holográficos de Cyborg, ella era incapaz de reconocerlo como su compañero de equipo, Chico Bestia se supone que es una molesta plaga de color verde que cuenta malos chistes y se atraganta de tofu en el desayuno.

Ese chico de piel bronceada, cabello rubio y ojos azules no era Garfield Logan, no era Chico Bestia.

Solo era un extraño para ella.

_**7. Tu**_

—Es verdad tú no eres Robin, Kid Flash, Cyborg o Aqualad, tu sentido del humor es pésimo que a veces quiero vomitar de lo malo que son, nunca me dejas tranquila y siempre me andas molestando intentando llevarme al cine o a jugar tus estúpidos videojuegos y sabes que… me alegro de ello, tu eres tu Chico Bestia y por muy estúpido que eres te quiero—

—Pero…—

—Nada de peros, ahora te callas y me besas antes de que cambie de opinión sobre nuestra relación—

_**8. Advertencia**_

Todos los Titanes sabían que la única razón por la que Chico Bestia no tenía novia era debido a Raven, desde que regresaron de Tokyo, el pequeño mutante había logrado convencer a algunas chicas de que salieran con él, pero primero tenía que presentarla a sus compañeros de equipo, una regla algo estúpida creada por Robin quien la creo tras tener una "amigable" charla con Raven.

—Si le haces el más mínimo daño, juro por mis amigos que te enviare a un lugar lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, donde no importa cuánto supliques te dejare hay hasta que tengas una muerte lenta, horrible y dolorosa—

Estas palabras siempre fueron pronunciadas cuando la chica de turno y Raven se quedaban solas, todo esto era dicho por la empática con un tono gutural y con sus cuatro ojos de color rojo, no creo que sea necesario mencionar que al día siguiente cada chica creo una excusa con tal de no volver a salir con Chico Bestia y principalmente para no tener que ver a la hechicera de nuevo

_**9. Lista**_

Nadie en la Torre sabia de esto, pero en algún rincón de su habitación, Raven tenía guardada una pequeña lista donde enumeraba las cosas que ella odiaba con toda su alma, no era difícil imaginar que los nombres de Terra o Trigon aparecían ahí… pero nadie se imaginó que la última cosa agregada a la lista fueran chicas japonesas.

_**10. Lindo**_

Ella jamás lo admitiría, pero la primera vez que vio a Chico Bestia sin su máscara…le pareció lindo y adorable.

_**11. Caliente**_

El jamás se lo diría a nadie, pero cuando Raven se había puesto el traje de Robin, su cabeza casi explota por lo sexy que se veía la hechicera dentro del traje del chico maravilla, el mutante tuvo que tomar una ducha…una larga ducha de agua helada durante varias semanas debido a los recuerdos que estaban grabados en su mente.

_**12. Orejas**_

Raven jamás se imaginó que las orejas de Chico Bestia fueran tan sensibles, la hechicera descubrió esto cuando estaban en una pequeña sesión de besos en su habitación y había decidido entre besos tocar las orejas del cambiante, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al acariciarlas, Chico Bestia soltó varios gemidos de placer.

—Raven…por favor no hagas eso…a menos de que estés dispuesta a terminar lo que empezaste— Respondió el cambiante entre jadeos.

Desde entonces Raven se abstendría de acariciar las orejas de Chico Bestia… eso hasta que compartieron su primera noche de intimidad y Raven no tenía miedo de decir que fue la noche más salvaje y espectacular de toda su vida.

_**13. Accidente**_

Por muy inteligente que sea Cyborg, la idea de tener un solo baño en la Torre fue la idea más estúpida que se le pudiera haber ocurrido, solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que accidentalmente uno de los Titanes se encontrara a uno de los suyos bañándose, esto le ocurrió a Raven cierto día después de una batalla contra Plasmus.

La hechicera no había oído que el cambiante había ganado el cuarto de baño y cuando lo descubrió ya era demasiado tarde, pues se había encontrado a Chico Bestia como dios lo trajo al mundo, la mente de Raven era un todo un caos ya que sus emociones gritaban y gritaban como locas, pero una de ellas que tenía una capa de color rojo se destacó de las demás por cierto comentario que dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa lujuriosa estampada en la cara.

— ¡Por Azar! ¿¡Como mierda va a entrar eso en nosotras!?—

_**14. Por Starfire**_

Chico Bestia no sabía qué hacer, había pasado un mes desde la desaparición de Starfire y las cosas cada vez iban de peor en peor, Cyborg pasaba horas frente a la computadora intentando localizarla y las pocas veces que lo veía salir era para ir a misiones, Robin pasaba más tiempo en su oficina y patrullando las calles de Jump City con tal de encontrar alguna pista y finalmente Raven se había encerrado en su habitación, el joven cambiante dejo una bandeja con comida para la joven hechicera cuando gracias a sus sentidos animales escucho varios sollozos provenientes de la habitación de Raven.

—Lo juro por ti Starfire que no dejare que este equipo se desmorone, te prometo que encontrare una forma de solucionar todo este problema—

_**15. Compras**_

—Oh vamos Rae solo un juego ¿Por favor?—

—Por última vez Chico Bestia vinimos a comprar víveres, no a perder el tiempo en el Arcade—

—Muy bien… ¿Por lo menos podemos ir por helados después de las compras?—

—Ya veremos—

—Eso siempre significa no—

**_16. Colita de Algodon_**

—Te vez tan tierna, Rae—

—Yo no soy tierna, Chico Bestia—

—Pero mira esas orejas tan grandes, te hacen ver tan adorable—

— ¡Chico Bestia, deja de tocarlas!—

— ¡Y esa colita de algodón, me dan ganas de acariciarla!—

— ¡Te lo juro, Chico Bestia! ¡Tócala y juro que le diré a Robin que me estas acosando sexualmente!—

—Se siente como algodón de azúcar—

— ¡Chico Bestia deja de acariciarme el culo!—

—Tú no eres divertida, Rae—

—Te voy a matar, pero primero ayúdame a encontrar el libro que terminaste lanzando por la ventana—

—Muy bien…solo una última vez—

— ¡Chico Bestia deja eso!—

_**17. Esmeralda**_

A Raven le gustaban sus ojos verdes, le gustaba mirarlos y perderse en ellos, podría pasar horas y horas contemplando aquellas joyas esmeraldas sin siquiera aburrirse, claro que esto nunca se lo diría a nadie, tenía una reputación que mantener y no podía actuar como una estúpida colegiala enamoradiza frente a él y a sus amigos.

Pero principalmente se sentía segura y cuando los miraba, por alguna extraña razón sabía que todo estaría bien.

_**18. Tesoros**_

Oculto debajo de su cama para que nadie lo encontrara mantenía escondido un enorme pollo de peluche, debajo de su leotardo atado a una cadena de plata se encentraba una simple moneda de 25 centavos algo chamuscada, si una persona viera estos objetos dirían que no tiene valor alguno…

Pero para ella tienen un gran valor sentimental, estos eran sus tesoros y ella los cuidaría con su vida.

_**19. Discusión**_

Chico Bestia y Raven siempre estaban discutiendo entre si incluso cuando se volvieron una pareja, esto era normal ya que cada pareja tiene sus discusiones, pero sin lugar a dudas esta discusión fue más allá de lo normal, pero todo quedo en silencio cuando las siguientes palabras salieron de la boca de Raven.

—Sabía que esto no iba a funcionar, fui una tonta al dejar que alguien tan estúpido como tu entrara en mi corazón y sabes que ¡TE ODIO!—

La discusión se dio por terminada cuando Chico Bestia en silencio abandono la habitación, para el siguiente día sus cosas habían desaparecido y una simple nota fue encontrada por sus compañeros de equipo.

—_No quiero pedirte tu perdón simplemente lo siento por todo, incluso por haberme enamorado de ti—_

_**20. Objetivos**_

Ella había venido a la tierra con el único objetivo de lograr hacer algo bueno con sus poderes, antes de que desgraciadamente tuviera que traer el fin de la humanidad.

Ella jamás pensó que aquellas cuatro personas tan extraños como ella, se volverían su familia.

Ella jamás pensó que sobreviviría al fin del mundo.

Ella jamás pensó que se terminaría enamorado de esa plaga color verde.

Ella jamás pensó que caminaría hacia el altar, acompañado de cierto chico con pelo de punta y antifaz que había reconocido no solo como su líder y hermano.

Ella jamás pensó que daría a luz a una hermosa niña.

Ahora sosteniendo a la pequeña niña en brazos, Raven sonrió.

Este no se suponía que era el objetivo que se había impuesto desde un principio, pero ella estaba agradecida por eso.

* * *

><p>Como pueden ver este fue mi primer intento de los 100 temas, solo que en vez de ser capítulos independientes, son pequeños drabbles en donde cada capítulo se compone de 20 de estas pequeñas historias, por lo que solo se compondrán de 5 capítulos.<p>

Espero que los disfruten…y por favor si esta tan malo, no se saquen los ojos, aún tienen mucho que leer.


End file.
